User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Future: Lady Killer part 4
Police Station, Interrogation Room Michael still had the handcuffs locked around his wrists. They we starting to really itch now, Michael had to really think of a way to get out of this but that was the one problem. There was no real way out of this. He was in deep trouble for sure. Just then Detective John Wagner came through the door. "So, harboring a fugitive, and blackmailing a respected LCPD Detective. How will this look in court?" Wagner started out. Michael just chuckled. "I think the terms 'I wanna see my lawyer' are overused but still I'm not talking till I see him, pig." Michael started to mouth off to him. It wasn't unlike Michael to mouth off, he hated authority. Even though he knew the rules he wasn't against breaking them. For a bllionaire that would get him into serious trouble, but he's been through worse in his life. "Lawyer?" He scoffed. "Please, you think the world would suffer if it had one less Billionaire? You got another thing coming mister Diaz." He said. The thing Michael knew about John Wagner was that he was a presistant bastard, he came from a working class family similiar to Michael's. Although Michael sought for a better world Wagner knew that without crime and drama he'd be without a job so he tries to create it when he could. It proved to be very problamatic for Queen Industries but they never really paid a wit of attention to him now it was coming back to really bite them in the ass. "Now, where's Jimmy Queen?" John looks him in the eyes. Michael keeps his poker face on. Michael is fearless, no man on the planet scares him and he is staying strong here too. "He's up your ass." Michael sarcastically replied. A look of confidence had crossed the face of Michael Diaz and nothing this detective could do would scare him. 3 Hours Later Michael and Charles were walking out together. "How ya feeling?" Charles asked, with a worried look on his face. Michael shrugged. "I didn't drop the soap if that's what you mean." He sarcastically replied. They both laughed as they got into the car. "Can you get me to the airport?" Michael asked, out of the blue. Charles was puzzled. He turned to Michael. "Why the airport?" He asks. "I need to get to our Alaska safehouse where Jimmy is," Michael told him about the safehouse. "It's urgent, being that they're going to be after us now more then ever." Michael informed him. As they were driving Michael got out his cell phone and dialed Greg's number. "Hello." Greg responded. "Hey, can I get an extra large pizza?" Michael joked. "Listen, I'm going to our safehouse where Jimmy is, it's in Alaska, I am putting you and my private detective Jason Smith in charge while I'm gone." Michael told him. "No parties, atleast not until I get back." He continued to joke. "Alright Mike." Greg replied. "But wait, there's more! Listen, only you, Jason, and Nicole can know about me leaving, do not let any police into the company or our house, a warrent will not be accepted. If they come through the door and cause trouble put a round in their skull." He continued to instruct Greg, even though he trusted his old High School buddy he still had to make sure that the company would be safe with him and Jason. "Alright well, don't get too drunk," Michael said. "Have a nice day." He hung up the phone. Unknown to him though the police had intercepted his phone call. John Wagner looked over at the chief as this message was being relayed. "Look, we can't just march into a company and shoot up a place. But I know who can," Wagner thought about his connection with an Italian family. He was an Italian after all. They are very prominent her in Liberty City and he knows about another powerful family running things in Alaska that could help him out. "Do what you must," the chief told him. "But the public eye must not be aware of what's going on here, if the attacks fail then there must be no bread crumbs leading back to us," John Wagner nodded. He knew the rules and he was ready to play the game. All the pawns are in place. He thought to himself. Category:Blog posts